New Moon
by Futaira
Summary: Tired of the verbal bashing and always being put down by her senshi, boyfriend and a little pink haired spore. Usagi gives up her role as Sailor Moon and rises as the new Dark Lady. Gone is the Serenity we knew, welcome the Queen as she chooses who is worthy of her love. AU! Dark!Usagi OOC


**NEW MOON**

**I don't own anything.**

_italics - thoughts_

normal- words

Summary:

Usagi has gone Dark. Never will she be the same bubbly blonde that everyone loved to put down. Wrapped up in a cocoon of darkness, the New Dark Lady Serenity shall be reborn to purge the Earth from the light that had forsaken her. Leaving her past self behind, Serenity revels in the Darkness with a new strength and love. The lies fed to her from a false past on the Moon Kingdom will face retribution in the form of the New Dark Lady.

* * *

Chapter One: Only Human

Usagi walked slowly, wandering aimlessly in the small town that was her home. Rei had been crueler than usual with her snide remarks. Her holier than thou attitude grated on the young blonde's nerves. It was unfair of the Fire Senshi to verbally abuse her simply because she was late for a meeting. It was hardly her fault. Mama was unable to pick up the pink haired spore from school and Usagi had to walk the young child home before heading to Rei's temple.

Nobody believed her explanation. Dismissing them as excuses of not caring enough to bother making the effort to be on time. Only Ami had looked at her understandingly. Usagi had given her a grateful smile, which died down under Rei's fierce temper. Usagi had had enough.

"Shut your mouth." Usagi said suddenly, interrupting Rei's tirade.

The words shocked everyone in the room. Usagi hadn't raised her voice, thrown a tantrum or fought back against the Miko. But even Rei gaped at her in surprise.

"I was late because nobody could fetch Chibiusa from school. Mama was held up at the grocery store. If you choose not to believe me its fine. But what you are doing is bordering insubordination. I am your Leader. Your Princess. I will not stand for this." Usagi glared at Rei. She glanced at all the shocked faces in the room. "I'm leaving. Get your heads straight. I don't deserve your verbal lashing." Usagi grabbed her bag and left the room leaving behind an angered Miko, and shocked senshi and a worried blue haired friend.

Ignoring the angered calls of Rei who threatened her to come back or face dire consequences Usagi only looked back with cold eyes and said, " Don't forget that I'm the one with the Crystal, as much as it can give unlimited power, it can also take powers away." Running off before the Miko could say anything else. It was an empty threat, Usagi knew she would never do that but Rei's constant and daily verbal abuse was wearing her down.

Usagi wasn't even sure if she could do that. But she had been having strange dreams lately. Flashbacks of a past that she was not familiar with. A past filled with passionate red eyes and silky white hair. Dreams of love and passion that had her soul screaming at her to find this mysterious man. Endymion never even appearing in her dream scene.

Shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the treacherous thoughts, she never realized until it was too late as she bumped into a solid wall of muscles. Causing her to bounce off and almost fall into an undignified heap only to be suspended in the air with a graceful arc of her back by a strong warm hand holding onto her arm. Usagi looked into ruby red eyes. A handsome young man with silver white hair and ruby red stared at her with wide eyes. He wore a nice sweater and Usagi couldn't help but blush.

Blue met Red.

He pulled her upright, her face turning pink with all the blood rushing.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His deep baritone voice sounded absolutely perfect to Usagi.

"T-thank you." She stammered. "So sorry for bumping into you."

Usagi quickly made her way as far from the stranger as she could without it seeming like she was running away from him. Her heart was pounding furiously in her ears.

_"Maybe Mamo-chan could help me raise my spirits."_ and with that thought in mind the young blonde made her way towards the apartment of her boyfriend.


End file.
